Blindly in love with you
by Impala67 at 221bCamelot
Summary: If only Merlin and Arthur could see how they feel for each other like their friends in Camelot can see. Will the two be brought together by means of danger, or will it just stay as it always is? Merthur! I suck at summaries, sorry. Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**** None of Merlin belongs to me, unfortunately. I hope you like it! I normally just write all my fanfics at school, and never do anything with them. But I started to write this one and liked how it was going. So here c: **

"Another drink, Merlin!" Arthur called his manservant over again, a light smile on his lips, and his eyes shining. One would think his obvious happiness was because of the celebration of the Kingdom's anniversary, but King Uther knew different.

Uther saw from the very beginning, right from when the scrawny manservant came to Camelot, that his son had deeper feelings for the boy. He could see it in his behaviour; Arthur had definitely changed since Merlin came around, and it has been for the better. He's been kinder, considerate, and been able to question things. He could see it in his eyes; Arthurs eyes always seemed to light up whenever he saw Merlin. Both boys would be smiling. Uther didn't miss the glances they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, or how they would smile without knowing it. Even when Arthur was mad at him, Merlin would never fail to make Arthur smile.

Most of all, Uther could see it.. just by looking. Merlin and Arthur would take any chance they had to save each other. Merlin was an idiot, and if it was any of servant, Arthur would have already ditched him because of his disobedience, ignorance, and idiotic self. They could act different -themselves- around each other; idiots, fools, but happy. If Merlin was anyone else, his head would be off. He gets away with insulting Arthur whenever, or when they fight, when Merlin is lazy or doesn't show up at all, when he throws things at him. Arthur wouldn't usually stand it. But it was Merlin, so he always let it go. His personal favourite is how they're both so awkward. Uther smiled, remembering the time Merlin randomly walked in and Arthur's trousers fell down... He wasn't wearing any underwear, and Merlin was quick to try and help him put them back on. They were rolling around on the floor fighting, but every knight chose to ignore it because it was just normal Arthur and Merlin behaviour.

He could also see it now. Arthur was pouring every drink he ordered in a plant or in someone else's goblet, just so he could call Merlin back over. Uther shook his head, sighing. He wish the boys would open their eyes, see their feelings and admit it. He only ever wanted his boy to be happy. Merlin obviously was the source of his happiness.

"Oh, of course, sire. I'm not carrying you back to your room when you get drunk." Merlin poured Arthur another, pretending to be angry but a smile obvious. "Dollop-head." He mumbled, causing Arthur to look up from his drink and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say something, Merlin?"

"No." He shook his head, smiling.

"Hmm, sure. I could easily get my Father to put you in the stocks again. Calling people names isn't very nice, you know. Idiot." He laughed and Merlin scowled.

"Wont be necessary." Merlin and Arthur both looked around to see Uther, and frowned. "I think it's rather cute. Now, you boys should get an early night."

"Excuse me Father, but.. what is cute?" Arthur questioned, shifting away from Merlin slightly.

"Nothing, son. Now, go rest. You have a busy day tomorrow." Uther half smiled, nodded to them both and walked away, leaving a confused Arthur, and a Merlin.

Arthur sighed and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders. "Lets go." He said.

**First chapter done! I will be uploading chapters probably every day (I write at night because I can't sleep), if I miss a day, I'm sorry. This story will probably turn out long, so stick by if you wish! Thank you! Read and Review c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**** Thank you guys for the kind reviews, I'm glad you like it so far! ^.^  
Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I've been really busy today and had a lot on my mind . But I hope you like it! Oh, also, Gwen is just a bit out of charter :/  
Enjoy! :)**

The next morning, Merlin dressed Arthur as normal and did all his chores. It was like any other normal day. Just Merlin didn't seem happy. Of course he didn't always look cheerful when doing chores, but Arthur still asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, Arthur." Merlin told him, but Arthur wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Merlin. Tell me. You're not normally like this. You're usually acting stupid and talking nonsense. Not quite and boring."

"You get bored when I don't talk?" Merlin asked with an amused grin.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, and turned around to pick up his sword. "Yes." Merlin looked up at him with a confused expression, and Arthur continued. "I don't have to correct you or tell you you're being an idiot." Merlin shook his head, chuckling. "So tell me what's wrong."

"I said it was nothing, Sire."

"You're calling me sire now?" Arthur sighed. "Something's wrong. Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then don't. I just want to help."

"Since when have you been helpful?" Merlin joked.

Arthur shrugged, then started to casually walk around. "Here," Merlin frowned, and was about to ask him what but then a wet sponge landed on his face. "Might help you clean." Arthur walked pass laughing, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Clotpole." Merlin mumbled under his breath. But he felt a bit better, thanks to Arthur attempting to lighten the mood. But it still didn't change the fact he needed to stop what was going to happen next. That was _if_ he could.

Just then, Gwen walked in, and with seeing the boys laughing together, she stopped short. She had never seen them behave like this, they were usually having petty fights, not having a good time. Of course she was glad they were getting along, but it just aroused her suspicions of what the two really felt for each other. She loved Arthur, she really did. More than anything. More than her own life. She thought Arthur felt the same. He hadn't said anything, but he was always nice to her. Plus, the prince could not be gay. And Arthur would never disappoint his Father, the King, with his life choices. So really, she had nothing to worry about. Arthur was hers. Smiling, she gained her composer and said good morning to both of them.

"Good morning, Guinevere." Arthur smiled to her, and Gwen bowed. "What brings you here- MERLIN!" He turned around and glared at his manservant, who had just threw a lot of water over him, and looked like he might cry of laughter. Gwen sighed. Would they ever grow up?

"Yes, sire?" He managed to say between laughter.

"Right, now I need a new shirt!"

"Yes, you do." Merlin nodded. Arthur gave him the look he gives when he can't believe Merlin has done/said something, as if Merlin was an idiot. It just made Merlin laugh all the harder.

"Here!" Arthur pulled off his shirt and threw it at Merlin, who raised an eyebrow, grinning, and then walked off to get a clean one. "For gods sake. And clean the floor!" He sighed and turned around to Gwen. She now looked flustered and annoyed at the same time. "Sorry. As I was saying. You came into my room, because?"

"Oh.. yes.. um, I know I should have knocked. I'm sorry. But I just came to see if you were ready for your practice.. now I can see you're not." She looked pointedly away from him. "There's a new knight you will be up against."

"A new knight? How come I never heard of this until now? I train them!"

"I don't know, Arthur. But have fun!" She smiled slightly and walked out, leaving him with Merlin.

Arthur sat down on the bed waiting for Merlin to get back and thinking. A new knight? Who could that be? He should know. He's the first to be informed if someone wants to be one, and no one gets the rank of a knight without his permission, so he didn't understand how there was someone new. He was interrupted by his thoughts when Merlin shoved a clean red shirt in his face. "Gee, thanks, Merlin."

"You're welcome!" He laughed and started to clean the floor as Arthur asked.

"Well, at least you lightened up." Arthur said, voice happy again.

"Yeah.. Arthur, you know I tell you not to do something because it's a bad idea..?" Merlin started, making Arthur sigh.

"What is it now, Merlin?"

"I don't think you should practice against the new knight."

"And why not?"

"Just.. a feeling?" He shrugged.

"A feeling?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I need to practice Merlin, no matter what knight it is against." Arthur got up and left the room, going out to practice, just like Merlin thought but much to his horror. He was not going to enjoy this, he thought rushing out after him.

**I hope you like it! Next chapter should be up tomorrow! ^.^ Review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**** (re updated this chapter) Ugh, sorry I didn't update yesterday I was out all day! I felt really bad this morning so I just made this quick chapter! It's short, but I hope you like it! Tell me what you think with a review :)**

Out on the training field, Arthur had already knocked down nine knights, and had one more standing. Arthur was enjoying it so far. It was all easy, and he hadn't even got so much as a scratch! His last opponent was the new knight. Arthur didn't yet know his name, but he didn't look like much of a challenge. But being polite, he nodded to him and smiled. "Good luck." He told him.

"I don't think I'll be needing any luck." The knight replied shortly, scowling also.

Arthur thought it was rude, since he was now a knight of Camelot and should be polite to king and prince, but he chose to ignore it. Then, he put down his helmet hatch, and clashed his sword against the knights to start.

Merlin stood by the side, watching intently as Arthur fought, waiting for his chance to help when possible. He hoped what he had saw in his dreams would not come true, he really didn't. He didn't know who the knight was, or why he was doing this, all he knew was that the knight was going to try and kill Arthur.

Blades crashed against each other, metal scraping, clinging, fighting. Some punches were thrown, even though it was mainly practice for the use of swords. The knight had been wounded twice already, and Merlin thought Arthur might accidentally kill him the wounds were so deep. The knight didn't even seem fazed. It was the said punching that knocked Arthur down.

The knight had swerved his blade backwards, and backhanded Arthur. Arthur stumbled backward, fell to the floor and blacked out. Then, the knight dived in. He didn't care that others were there watching, he was going to kill. He struck Arthur lightly with his blade, but not yet enough to kill, wanting to play first. By the time Merlin noticed what had happened, it was too late. Arthur was blacked out, and he was struck. The blade was removed expertly from Arthur's body, and that's when Merlin noticed the sword held poison on the end.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin dived forward as soon as he saw the poison. He launched himself at the knight who was about to give the finale blow, and knocked him down. Other knights came over and held the knight back while Merlin went to Arthur's side. "Arthur, wake up!" He grabbed him and shook him, to no avail. He looked to where Arthur was struck to see a small hole going through his armour, and into his skin, with the poison around the wound.

Arthur wouldn't wake no matter how much begged.

"Come on, Arthur! Please!" Merlin was feeling tears spill from his eyes. Everything around him seemed to be happening slowly as he tried to wake the prince, like it wasn't real, a blurred nightmare. "Somebody help me!" Merlin screamed, now holding Arthur closely to him, muttering 'please' under his breath over and over again.

Arthur had almost died so many times, but he didn't know how Arthur could survive this one. How long until the poison took full effect? What was the cure? He had no idea but he had to find out. He would not let Arthur die. He would not let go of his prince.

Merlin felt someone grab him from behind and move him from Arthur. He honestly didn't even have the strength to fight back to get to Arthur's side. His mind was racing he couldn't think straight, so he just watched through blurred vision as Arthur was carried inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes:**** (by the way, I edited the previous chapter a little bit because I didn't like it that much. I only added more detail to it c: ) In this chapter, Merlin begins to think his feelings. Enjoy! :)**

Merlin walked up the stairs of the castle slowly by Gaius's side. They didn't talk. A solemn silence had fell all over Camelot since it had happened. The knight was in the dungeons, but right now Merlin couldn't care less about that. He just wanted to see Arthur.

Merlin's thoughts swirled around in his head, most his thoughts about Arthur being dead, about if he didn't survive. He tried to stop it, tried to black it out. He didn't want to believe Arthur was going to die, and he wasn't going to let that happen either. Gaius would have a cure, he was sure of it. Gaius always did.

But what if Arthur was to die? What would he do? He couldn't think about that, not now, not ever. He wiped his eyes furiously, trying not to cry for what seemed the hundredth time since this morning.

He blamed himself, really. It was his fault. He should have stopped it! He could have used magic! He didn't give a damn about the consequences if it meant Arthur would be safe! But he didn't. He was stupid. He didn't see it coming when he should have, he didn't react quick enough. He just didn't do anything to stop it and now Arthur was dying.

"Gaius." Merlin croaked, trying not to sob as he spoke. He hadn't spoke at all since it all happened. He shut himself off. It was only when Gaius announced he might have a cure he decided to come out again.

"Yes, Merlin?" Gaius was looking at him with worry. He could see how much Merlin was hurt, and he knew Arthur meant a lot to him, perhaps even more than a friend. It must be hard, the two had always been so close.

"W-Will.. will it work?" He was looking at the floor. Afraid if he looked up, he'd see nothing but sorry, regret, and disappointment.

"I don't know, Merlin." He answered truly. "I hope it does."

"Me too." He mumbled.

* * *

Walking in to see Arthur almost made Merlin want to cry. He stood outside the door to his room for about 5 minutes dreading going in, until Gaius finally told him he had to, that he should see Arthur.

When Merlin saw Arthur laying so peacefully on top the bed, arms by his side, wearing nothing but boxers, mouth set in a straight line, Merlin thought he'd break down. He looked so content, so perfect even though he was wounded. How could one possibly look so angel like, so beautiful, even though they're dying? He stared at his prince, captivated by how lovely he looked in such a horrible time.

Both Gaius and Uther had noticed that Merlin was staring at him, and they shared a look. Uther realized Arthur's death would hit everyone hard, definitely himself -he hadn't given up yet, there was still hope from Gaius- and Merlin more than most people. They saw Merlin's eyes glisten with the tears that threatened to spill, they saw how he was trying to remain calm.

Uther looked between his son and his son's manservant, and with a sigh he decided he should leave. He had spent enough time by Arthur's side already, it was time to leave Merlin so he could have some time. He placed his hand on Gaius's arm, nodded towards Merlin and then the door. He nodded back then they both headed out after giving Arthur the potion, leaving Merlin with his prince.

Merlin, although realizing the others had left the room, remained still in his place. He was stunned still. What would he do? Simply sit by his side and pray for his health? Merlin nodded to himself. That was exactly what he was going to do.

He took a seat besides the bed and gently reached out, cautiously taking Arthur's hand in his and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb soothingly. He sat in silence for a while, just looking at Arthur, studying his fine detail. Every freckle, every scar, every line. It was all so... so perfect. He was perfect. _His_ prince was perfect.

**I know it's not that much but I have to stop it there as I'm going out! I thought this would be a good place to stop as any! I really hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:**** I would like to thank lyssa loo for giving me the idea of Arthur waking with a kiss. Just like a prince/princess story c': I really enjoyed writing this short chapter, so I hope you like it! **

Four hours Merlin had sat with Arthur so far. Four hours he just sat there, holding his hand tightly never wanting to let go. He hadn't broke the silence once, but now he decided to speak up.

"You're an idiot.. you know that?" He laughed without humour. "I tell you not to do something, and every single time you go and do it. Look at where it leads you! You're almost dead and you could have avoided that if you listened to me once in a while." He smiled softly at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Please pull through, Arthur... I.. I don't know what I'll do without you. How can I find another idiot, arrogant prince to work for?" He chuckled and wiped his eyes, emotion surging through him again. "What will Camelot do without you? They need you. You're their future king, the making of this place. Without you, there's nothing.. I'm nothing. Just please.. I need you, I.. love you."

He said that surprising himself, and what he did next surprised himself even more. He leant down and placed a soft, sweet kiss to Arthur's lips. His eyes closed, and then fluttered open as he pulled away, tears streaming down his face but he was smiling at the same time. "I love you, you idiot!" Merlin chuckled, stroking Arthur's face with his right hand. "I love you." He whispered.

"M-Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes opened as he heard Arthur's voice, weak but most certainly there. As he opened his eyes, he immediately saw Arthur's eyes staring back at him, well, at Merlin's lips...

"Merlin.. did... did you kiss me?" Arthur frowned and looked up at him, meeting eyes with a blushing Merlin.

"Uh.. erm... shut up, Arthur."

Arthur grinned, reached up and rested his hand on the back of Merlin's neck, using it to pull Merlin down to him. He captured their lips in the most perfect kiss either had ever experienced. Soft lips pressed slowly together in full passion, their bodies fitting and moving perfectly together, both pouring everything they felt for each other and everything they had been denying into it.

When they both needed to catch their breath, Arthur pulled away and they rested their foreheads against each others. Their breathing was soft and fell perfectly in rhythm. Holding each other so close they could feel the other's heartbeat.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too." Arthur pulled Merlin down into the bed and snuggled up closer to him. Despite still feeling dizzy from his wound, he just wanted to be near Merlin. He had been denying his feelings for too long now, he wasn't going to let it go.

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's chest, listening to Arthur's steady heartbeat as both of them fell into a satisfied sleep.

If only they realized anyone could walk in at any time.

**Review and tell me what you think :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes:**** Sorry it's late! Something happened with my friends horse, so I was having to look after him! I'd like to thank all of you for your kind reviews and on going support! It's really helped me in many ways, and I am more than happy to have decided to continue this story for you! This chapters not much, as I ended up re-writing it a lot. I eventually went with this, which is going to lead up to something A LOT bigger! :3 So it's basically a short build-up.  
I hope you like it! please review :) Also taking any requests for new Merthur stories c:**

Arthur and Merlin were underneath the bed sheets, tangled in each others arms, smiling contently. They both looked so happy to be with each other, both so peaceful. Arthur sighed in his sleep and fidgeted just a bit so Merlin was comfortable laying on him.

But then, a loud, ear piercing scream woke Arthur and Merlin from their satisfied sleep. Merlin and Arthur both woke at the same time to see what all the noise was about, quickly removing themselves from each others arms and jumping out of bed.

But then they realized no one was hurt, just.. shocked? Horrified?

Gwen stood before them, eyes wide and hand covering her mouth. She was staring straight at them both completely horrified. Even disgusted, maybe? Merlin looked away awkwardly and coughed into his hand.

"Gwen-" Arthur was about to talk.

"Don't!" Gwen screamed. "What were you doing in bed with him?!"

Arthur sighed but didn't back down from her. "We were just sleeping."

"In the same bed?!"

"Yes. In the same bed." He said easily. He was about to continue, but some knights had rushed into the room to see what the screaming was about.

"Arthur?" Gwaine looked at Merlin, to Arthur, to Gwen, and back to Arthur. "What's wrong? Something happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Gwen shouted. "Arthur and Merlin were _sleeping_ together!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, trying his best not to explode, or glare at Gwaine who was smirking at him. "Not like that." He assured, to which Gwaine just laughed.

"So nothing's wrong here?" Percival said from besides Gwaine.

Gwen looked at him absoloutely outraged. Anger now consumed her features. She stormed up to Percival, standing on her heels so she could get a better look at the taller man. "'Nothing wrong'?!" She asked, and Percival just sighed. "They're _together!_"

"Yeah, finally. I was getting tired of their flirting and arguments. Bloody sexual tension all the time. Eye-fucking in the middle of important conversations.." Gwaine mumbled and shook his head with a sigh. He laughed hysterically when Arthur through a shoe at him.

"Don't be a homophobe, Gwen. It's no big deal." Gwaine said now seriously and fed up with her attitude.

"If I tell the king it will be!" She sneered in disgust.

"Gwen-"

"Shut up, Merlin!" She spat.

"Take her to the dungeons. Don't you two speak of _us_ to anyone. Got that?"

"Sure thing, Arthur. Oh, by the way, the guy that tried to kill you is also down there. You should speak to him." Percival and Gwaine then left with a curt nod, and dragging a protesting, screaming Gwen with them.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a lot of worry in his eyes, something he often did but now it hit Arthur more than ever. "Merlin, don't worry. She'll stay there and not be able to tell anyone. The knights wont say anything either."

Merlin just nodded and lay his head against Arthur's chest when Arthur pulled him lovingly into his arms. That's not what he was worried about. Yes, he was worried Uther might find out and have him killed, but he was more worried about the knight in the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7 (updated)

**Authors notes:****Just want everyone to understand I don't hate Gwen that much, honestly. I know she's super OOC in this Fanfic, but I want her to be like that. Most Merthur fanfics I've read have her comforting about Merlin and Arthur's relationship, but she loves Arthur as well. She's not going to be completely happy for them- she ****_loves_**** Arthur! Also, keep in mind that being gay wasn't widely accepted back then. I have made Gwen OOC because I want to show a different side to her. A unhappy, bitchy side. Her heart has been broken. Something's going to happen. I told you, there's a bigger plot building up! :P  
I am sorry if I totally ruined the story for you by making Gwen like this. I truly am. Oh, one last thing, I was going to make the knight Mordred.. but I don't think I would have been able to fit him in properly. So I've made up a completely new knight. In answer to some of the questions, he got in because he's a sorcerer. He can change people's minds about things and stuff :P  
-Enough of me rambling on! I hope you like it! **

Arthur made his way down to the dungeons. Uther, Merlin and Gaius at his side, along with a few guards walking in front, and a few at the back. Some knights had also decided to accompany them. Merlin was obviously walking a little closer to Arthur than usual, but in no way intimate, and no one commented on it. They walked in silence until they finally reached the cell of the 'knight' who tried to kill the Prince.

Arthur walked up to the cell, and stood just outside with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring hard. The others were standing behind him, but a little more further away.

"What is your name?" Arthur enquired. He would find out everything he could about this so called knight, no matter how long it took. As far as he knew, this 'knight' had no reason to kill him! Arthur didn't recognize him from anywhere, and his Father obviously didn't, either. So what was this guys problem? Why did he want Arthur dead?

The knight stood, glaring back at Arthur. His folded his arms over his chest like Arthur in mock, and he walked closer to the gate. "My name is Ralph." He replied with a small smirk, but otherwise expression still hard. "How did you survive?"

Arthur's jaw locked and he stepped closer, right up to the gate. "How are you a knight?!" Arthur challenged, his voice raised now, getting tempered easily with the man behind the bars. No one should have been able to become a knight without Arthur's consent. No one in Camelot would be stupid enough not to let Arthur know about it. So what idiotic fool did? He must have had inside help. Someone must have betrayed Camelot. "How are you even in Camelot?!"

"Calm down, Arthur." Uther said, not wanting his son to lose his temper. Of course he was seething with anger at his sons near death, but Arthur being calm would be easier, and it would help them find out more. Arthur ignored him.

Ralph leaned in closer, head pressed against the bars and full on smirking now, eyes dancing with amusement. "Magic." He said in mock whisper, laughing. "Ask my brother." Then he looked over at Merlin, raising an eyebrow and enjoying the uncomfortable silence that fell over everyone as they all looked to Merlin also.

Merlin looked only to Arthur in silence apologetically. He didn't mean for this to happen, and he knew he should have told Arthur the truth about, well, everything. About his brother, his Father, his magic.. but he was ashamed of what Arthur would think, of what Arthur would _do_, even what Uther would do. He had only just.. got Arthur, he didn't want to lose him over his brother! He knew his brother would ruin things for him, but he didn't know why. His brother had no business here. And now Arthur probably thought he had let him in, or practiced evil magic with him!

Arthur searched Merlin's eyes. Looking for something that told him this Ralph was lying. In the end, he found nothing. He shook his head in anger, shame and hate as he ran out and up to his chambers, closely followed by the King.

Before Uther ran after his son, he glared a little at Merlin. Not for the brother part, but for hurting Arthur so quickly, for being stupid enough to give him up so easily.

If only the boys knew, if only they understood.

**Review and tell me what you think? c: **


End file.
